Basement Revelations
by DebateShortie
Summary: Abby tries to tell him exactly what is on her mind. One shot. K for the suggestion of sexual activity. Gabby R&R please Most likely done.


Abby hesitated at the top of his stairs, looking down into the basement. Her sanctuary awaited; yet it just might turn into her own personal hell. She almost didn't want to do this. She descended the stairs to see her boss sanding yet another boat. He looked so amazing...

"Hi Abbs." He could hear her distinct footfalls before he turned around to see, he has wondered when she would come to confess. Did she know that Tony had already informed him of her feelings? Probably not; his best agent's heart was still beating. Speaking of such, why was his own heart threatening to escape his chest? She sat down and then jumped back up. Abby was usually figdety due to the expanse of caffeine in her system, but there was something more this time. His deep sapphire eyes caught her emerald ones. He stayed silent, yet he could see the outpour of thoughts in her gaze. He could always read her so well. Yes, she came to confess. He hoped to be able to survive her confession.

"Gibbs-" He shushed her before she could speak and tear him apart. He found that, for the first time since he'd married Shannon, a woman made it hard for him to breathe. He needed air, but it was the last thing that he wanted. The stoic mask stayed in place, showing nothing of his tourmented heart. He needed to hear the words from her, not just secondhand from Tony. He felt as if his life depended on it.

"I-" She was shushed by him again. He could see the struggle in her eyes and couldn't bear it. He knew she needed to say the words as much as he needed to hear them. She looked hurt by his second shushing and attempted to flee before she became teary-eyed. He could feel his heart slam to a halt as she tried to walk away. He gently grabbed her arm and pulled her softly against his chest. She wouldn't look at him; couldn't look at him. They both wondered what the other was thinking. Finally, it was he who spoke first.

"I know." He let her go long enough to sign 'I love you' in the air between them. He then took her hand in his and pressed it to his heart. His fond gaze caught hers as she finally looked up at him. Abby looked back and saw something in those blue eyes that she doubted anyone had seen in 20 years. That made her almost giddy, but incredibly nervous. She saw raw emotion. Pure love, not just the fondness she thought they shared, from the heart that beat frantically under her palm. Her lips curved into a small smile at the thoughts _now_ going through her head.

She pulled her hand away and instead wrapped her arms around his well toned chest and leaned into his warm frame. He held her in his strong, safe arms. He was her rock, hero, shelter and would never leave. Abby reached up to kiss him. He let the kiss deepen and he swung her up in his strong arms and carried her upstairs. Yes, this was her heaven.

SEX SCENE HERE :)) USE YOUR IMAGINATION :))

NCISNCISNCIS

She woke a few hours later. She yawned and stretched, bumping into his bare chest. She looked up at the man, seeing he was still asleep. She lightly traced her fingers down the smooth planes of his chest. She smiled to herself, letting her eyes admire his body, his glorious body. He certainly didn't look or act the old man he claimed he was. She remembered his gentle touches on her body and the expanse of love he had for her.

"Can feel you staring Abbs. Like what you see?" She could feel his chuckle. She laid her head back down on his chest, his heart beating contently against her cheek. She just breathed in the musky, sawdust scent that clung to his skin. He looked down at her and ran his hands through her think black hair, mussed by their earlier lovemaking. She reluctantly looked at the clock on his nightstand, 7:30 a.m. They both knew that they had to go to work. And they both knew that Tony would find out about them if they didn't show up to work. And even when they do.

So let him figure it out. He was in love with Abby.

"Gibbs...we broke rule 12."

"Yeah Abbs, several times. Rule 8 always trumps rule 12." Abby smiled at him and finished getting dressed.

NCISNCISNCIS

"So..you and Boss..."

"Yes, Tony! I'm in love with our boss! And yes, I slept with him!" Abby was fed up with the looks of the other agents; looks that started when they rode to work together. The look on Tony's face was classic. He shut up and tried to get the image of her last statement out of his head. He kissed the top of her head.

"I'm glad you're happy Abbs. And you too boss." Tony stepped out of her lab and around the boss in his hurry to leave. Tony never did like to be around lovers; he felt like a third wheel.

"Abbs, you got my results?"

"Yup, the petty officer was killed by a sniper rifle." He kissed her and set the CAFF-POW! down on her desk. He told her that he loved her and walked away.

**Two Months Later**

Her boyfriend. It still felt so weird to call Gibbs that. But he was. He stepped in the lab after his 'doctor's appointment'. She didn't know what was in his pocket at that moment.

"How'd it go?" Abby asked of the fictitious appointment. She turned around to see him. What she saw shocked her.

He was down on one knee, taking her hand in his, with a ring box in the other.. She couldn't believe it. Leroy Jethro Gibbs was proposing. To her. He opened the box and she saw the dazzling heart shaped diamond, set in a setting with emeralds and sapphires surrounding it. It was beautiful.

"Abigail Marie Sciuto, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Abby screamed yes and he slipped the ring on her finger before picking her up in his arms and kissing her. Ducky stood in the window, undiscovered, and watched his good friend truly find happiness again. Slowly, the whole team stood by Ducky, having heard Abby scream. Abby's face turned red as she saw them. McGee spoke first.

"So Abbs, will the dress be white or black?" Everyone laughed.

"Mazol Tov." Ziva congratulated them. She was glad they had each other, especially after what had happened to the both.

"The Marine marries a Goth. Sounds like one hell of a lifetime movie." Tony smiled at his own joke and everyone laughed.

"About time Jethro, " was all Duck could say.

"Ziva gets to be my maid of honor and walk with Tony," Abby half said and half sang.

"And if I won't?" Ziva teased. Abby smacked her arm.

"No one can resist me!"

"Oh really Abby? Besides isn't the groom who picks the best man?" Tony joined in on the teasing.

"Yep but he wants me happy and I want you to be in my wedding. And Ducky.."

"Of course Abigail." Ducky knew what she would ask. He'd be thrilled to walk her down the aisle.

And he was.


End file.
